Staying Within Canon
by Karen M
Summary: A lighthearted spoof written in jest and meant to be taken that way


STAYING WITHIN CANON  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters are the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot The Moon Productions.  
I'm just having a little fun with them.  
  
SUMMARY: This is simply a lighthearted spoof, written in jest, and meant to be taken that way.  
  
  
"Hurry up, Amanda," Lee insisted, a little irritated. "They're only holding the reservations until five  
o'clock tonight. West Virginia isn't around the corner."  
  
"I'm hurrying as fast as I can," she explained as she ran up the stairs of her Arlington home to finish  
packing her bag. "Where are we going again?"   
  
"To a town named Canon, specifically the Canon Hotel." By now, Lee was pacing.  
  
"Try and sit down and relax, Lee. I won't be much longer."  
  
He sat on her sofa and tried to breathe deeply to lower the anxiety he was feeling. He tried to stop being  
nervous but felt like a schoolboy with his first date. What he was about to undertake was against all  
established policy, whatever that was. Actually, there were no set rules, so he really hadn't violated  
anything. He closed his eyes and placed his head against the back of the sofa for a minute or two.  
  
At this point in their relationship, he didn't care anymore. Ever since he had kissed her at their "wedding"  
at San Angelo, he couldn't stop dreaming or thinking about her. He wanted her so badly. He loved her  
beyond his own life. He was tired of waiting to see which way their involvement would go. He wanted   
her now. He just hoped she felt the same way. Canon was the perfect place. It would satisfy almost   
everyone, especially he and Amanda.  
  
She sat beside him on the sofa wondering what held him so deep in thought. He heard her and came awake with a jolt.  
  
"Now you know how I feel when you sneak up on me like that," she teased.  
  
Lee chuckled and looked at her adoringly with that special smile reserved only for her. She melted at his   
gaze. "Amanda, I have something to tell you that I can't hold back any longer. I love you. I have for a  
while." He took her two hands in his. "We don't have much time. I want to make love to you so badly.  
That's why I booked the hotel room at Canon. I'm tired of waiting to see what others dictate for us. Do  
you see what I mean?"  
  
"Of course, I do, and you're right. I love you, too just as much. I want you even more. C'mon, let's get  
going. I can't wait. Lee, I brought all the appropriate items we would need. I'm ready."  
  
He stood her up, drew her tightly to him, and kissed her passionately. "I love you, my Amanda, so very  
much."   
  
"I love you, too, sweetheart. That's all that's important in our lives. Nothing else matters, Lee, remember."  
  
Dotty and the boys were away, so securing her home was no problem.   
  
They headed for the town of Canon , a few hours drive away.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Hotel Canon had four floors to it. The third and fourth floors were already booked with a writers  
convention. The first floor was being renovated after a serious food fight had previously broken out,  
and part of the snack bar and some nearby rooms were destroyed. It seems a group of readers associated  
with the writers had gotten into a earnest argument about canon and damaged half of the first floor, while  
trying to stay within Canon. So now, they were all disbanded and wearily departed for home. They were  
out of Canon.  
  
Well, the writers on the third and fourth levels were feverishly busy producing some romantic interludes  
featuring a handsome intelligence operative and his housewife partner. They booked the third and fourth   
floors to reflect that the 3rd and 4th seasons of SMK (name of the convention) when the romance between the partners took place. They figured on inspiration occurring at those levels and they needed plenty to continue their adventures. They also figured that the town of Canon would infuse their goals. They wanted to stay within canon, which is where they were.  
  
Amanda and Lee arrived late that afternoon. They were given Room 213, the only room left on the  
second floor. Somehow that number had a familiar ring to it.   
  
After they had settled in and had a wonderful dinner at the hotel restaurant, they got down to serious  
business. The second floor reflected the second season of SMK. Lee held and caressed the woman he  
adored , took her to bed and made passionate love to her. "To hell with canon," he proclaimed during a  
passionate embrace, "but Canon is real nice."   
  
The made love all night long as had occurred previously in other fanfics. Their amorous groans drifted up  
to the third floor and disturbed one of two of the more serious writers. Well, they barreled down to the   
reservation clerk and demanded to know who was making that "God awful" racket.   
  
"Lee Stetson and Amanda who--" they repeated incredulously. "They can't do that, it's out of canon."  
  
"I'm sorry to disagree with you, ma'am, but they are in Canon," the reservation clerk pointed out.  
  
"This is ridiculous," snapped a prominent SMK fan fiction writer. "We'll just go up there and tell them  
they can't do that, they have to stay within canon."  
  
They stormed up to Room 213 and banged on the couple's door.   
  
"Hi," Lee said dreamily when he came to the door. "What can I do for you?" he happily sighed, a   
lopsided grin all over his face (I just had to use that, didn't I).  
  
"It's too late. We can't tell him he's out of canon, look how happy he is."   
  
"It's o.k., go back to what you were doing. Sorry to have bothered you."  
  
By now, all the writers were outside their doors talking amongst themselves. The prominent one came   
into their midst.   
  
"I couldn't tell him, he looked too happy, in or out of canon. Their happiness is more important than canon anyway. That's the way I should be writing, for their happiness not what prevails all the time."  
  
One of the other writers did not agree, and then the whole group were all over each other, trying to decide  
whether to stay within Canon or not. The prominent one left Canon for a while fed up with the whole   
thing.   
  
Lee and Amanda left Canon also. This day meant so much to both of them. They sent a thank you note to  
the prominent one. The 3rd and 4th floors are still fighting while staying within Canon.  
  
This little spoof was written to gently point out that the whole purpose for fan fiction writing is perhaps   
not to stay within Canon all the time, because it's probably booked solid anyway, but to entertain the FANS, progress in your writing skills, and always promote the beautiful relationship Lee and Amanda have. But, for those of you who prefer to stay within Canon, have a very good time.   
  
And, yes I know the last sentence was run-on, but, heck, WHATEVER.  
  
The End 


End file.
